


Camera Flashes Make it Look like a Dream

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [55]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, movie star Harry, movie star Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the rising star in Hollywood and of course, things aren’t all roses and rainbows. It’s a jungle out there and in the midst of scandals, backstabbing and a struggle to survive, he meets his next co-star, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Flashes Make it Look like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Lucky One by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> This is basically a Hollywood AU with a lot of fluff and some movie shiz going on. Enjoy <3

 

“But I love only you, Charles,” the girl pleads, makeup running down her face in a somewhat pretty way.”

Niall sigh, shaking his head slightly. “You mean nothing to me, Sara. Haven’t I told you before? My heart has been dead for years and it hasn’t yearned for anything, not even you. Good bye, Sara.” Then he steps off the cliff and into the void.

“—and cut!” the director yells. Everyone has an entranced expression on and Niall knows that he’s killed it again. “Brilliant as always, Niall! Not many actors could have delivered this scene with as much authenticity as you just did. You really are the best.”

“Thanks. Is this a wrap then?”

“That’s a wrap everyone. Thank you and see you at the movie premiere.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall Horan. Twenty-one and currently the hottest actor in Hollywood. He started acting back in Ireland years back but he had recently risen to the heights with his latest psychological thriller, _Invoke_. It was about a young lad who was a mastermind but twisted in mind and heart. The character, Jesse, played with the police by giving them riddles and messing with their minds. By the end of the movie, half the police force had gone insane and Jesse disappeared without a trace. The film was a massive success and soon, Niall found himself appearing on various American late night talk shows. People hailed him the new Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Leonardo di Caprio (except he’s won an Oscar for his role in _Invoke_ ).

But of course, it was hell being an actor as well. Every time he left his mansion in Los Angeles, paparazzi and journalists followed him everywhere. If he did as much as look at a woman for too long, there would be articles on how he might be fucking her. In truth, he was entirely gay so he had no problem getting around. If he was seen with a fit bloke, everyone assumed that they were mates. No one ever suspected that Niall would be fucking him later at night.

Right now, he was on the phone with his manager, talking about a new movie.

“It’s brilliant,” Louis insists. “Think Narnia meets Matrix. You said that you always wanted to try to do some action flicks and here’s your chance. They’ll train ya to swing swords and stuff too.”

Niall sighs. “Fine. Send me the script and I’ll read it over tonight.”

“Brill. I knew it was a good thing moving to bloody LA with you,” Louis muses. “Gotta go. Date with Zayn in a few.”

“Have fun,” Niall mutters into the dead line.

Dating is an impossibility when the world knows your name. Sometimes, he finds himself wishing that he could go back to the simpler times when he didn’t have a care in the world and could hold anyone’s hand in public.

He does read the script over and yeah, it’s exactly what Niall would like to work on. He sends Louis a text with the word, ‘yes’, and then shuts it off. Knowing Louis, he’s probably too busy getting pounded into the mattress to actually answer.

So he goes into his bathroom and fills up the tub with hot water. It’s a nice calming bath and he knows that once filming starts, this will be a luxury that he can’t afford with his busy schedule. He thinks about a lot of things, like who his co-stars will be and what kind of ambiance this crew will be.

He can only hope for the best.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Niall meets up with the other cast members for a read through. He hasn’t heard much in the news so he guesses that everything is still under the wraps.

The room is full of people even though Niall is ten minutes early and Louis hands him a finalised version of the script. His parts have already been highlighted and it’s these moments that makes Niall thank god that Louis is his manager.

“Okay everyone,” says the director. “My name is Liam Payne and I also co-wrote the script. Actors, welcome and I hope that we will all have an amazing time making this movie.”

The actors takes their seats and Niall finds himself sat across a tall lanky boy with long curly hair. He has the greenest eyes Niall has ever seen on a person and a nose that’s too big for his face with dimples that Niall would kill for.

 

 

It turns out that there’s more to _Your Reply_ than just action and sci-fi stuff. The leading two roles are Niall and Harry, the curly haired cupid. Niall’s character, Jax, is partnered up with Harry’s character, Ren, and they go through a whole series of events where they are the only supports for one another. There are so many underlying tension and romance between the two and it’s Niall and Harry job to convey that well. There is one particular scene in which Niall is gravely injured and Harry nearly confesses his true feelings for the other lad. The ending is bittersweet, the camera set to fade into darkness just as Jax and Ren lean into each other.

“That’s so cool!” Harry enthuses as they leave the room. “This has got to be the best script I have ever read so far. Not that I’ve done a lot of acting, I sort of started last year. But I know you’ve been doing this for a while. I look forward to working with you and expect to learn lots from you.”

“Alright,” Niall replies. “Wanna meet up for coffee or something later? I feel like we need to be as close as Jax and Ren are in order to act that out with as much authenticity as we can.”

“You are sort of known for that,” Harry comments. “ _Invoke_ was brilliant.”

“Thanks.”

They part ways and Louis immediately jumps in to discuss their schedule for the next four months. They will be filming on location in a city called Edmonton for the snow in the winter and then in Bali for last half of the movie. When Niall hears that it can go down to minus thirty degrees, he nearly throws a fit. He makes a mental note to go order the famous Canada goose coat so he won’t freeze his arse off.

He goes to his favourite restaurant with Louis and Zayn and as expected, the two of them are disgustingly adorable together. They even feed each other and stuff, which makes Niall’s heart ping with jealousy.

Later, they go out to a club and Niall pulls someone. He’s tall with curly hair and next morning, Niall really feels it. He hears him in the shower so he goes to the kitchen to make some fry-up. Afterwards, the one-off tries to exchange numbers but Niall avoids it by giving him a fake number.

When Niall is loading up the dish washer, his mobile goes off. He dries his hand and answers the call, “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Niall?” Harry’s deep voice asks.

“Yup.”

“Oh, good. Are you free for lunch? I know this wonderful café by the beach.”

“Alright. Meet you there at 1?”

“Gotcha.” Harry texts him the address and Niall looks it up on Google. It’s got good reviews and stuff so he isn’t worried.

Niall decides that he shouldn’t think too much into it. So he puts on a V-neck t-shirt and jeans and heads out half an hour to one. Traffic is a nightmare in LA and today doesn’t disappoint either.

In the end, he’s ten minutes late but Harry still greets him with a huge smile. “Hi,” he says brightly.

“Sorry, traffic was horrible,” Niall excuses himself.

“I understand. Let’s just order first and then talk.”

Niall orders the soup and half sandwich special whilst Harry orders a panini. Over the course of the lunch, Niall discovers that Harry is from Cheshire and has an older sister. He seems to be a big animal lover and uses a lot of hand gesture as he talks. He gets his twinkle in his wide green eyes whenever he talks about his family so his family must be very important to him.

“Sorry, I’ve been hogging the conversation, haven’t I?” Harry shakes out his curls. “What about you? Everyone knows everything about the hottest Irishman but is there more to it?”

“Well, I really want to adopt a German shepherd puppy and name it Fitz but I’m away with work too much to raise a pup at the moment. My favourite movie is Gran Torino and I love cooking, even though I’m not that good.”

“I’m quite good at cooking myself,” Harry smirks. “If you’d like, I could teach you? Like close mates would.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

And that’s how Harry ends up coming over to Niall’s mansion after the lunch. Harry marvels over the impeccable decoration (“I paid a good fortune for it, too,” Niall explained.) and they sit down by the marble fountain in the back garden.

“So what is your aspiration for getting into acting?” Niall asks. “It’s fun for the first little while but you might have noticed already that it’s a fight to stay on top and a struggle to climb to the top here in the la la land.”

Harry shrugs. “I just wanna have as much fun as I can whilst I’m young. I always loved doing musicals and theatre productions in school so I figured, why not.”

Niall nods slowly. He had been discovered as a teen model and then later, it somehow escalated into acting small roles. It was fun, and sometimes, he still went back to the runway whenever his schedule allowed. And of course, designers loved to send him front row tickets to their seasonal shows and also custom make his suits and whatnot. It really was fun, getting free clothes and all. But the loneliness in his heart was something that money could not fill.

“Let’s get started in the kitchen,” Niall prompts. “We might have to grocery shopping since I can’t remember the last time I went to the store.”

It happens so that Niall’s fridge is empty except for some milk, eggs, and beers. So they have to call up Paul, Niall’s body guard, and make a quick trip down to the grocery store down the block. Fans flock the building as soon as they arrive and Paul has to weave through the thick crowd whilst protecting both Niall and Harry.

“Wow, never had that happen before,” Harry comments when they get inside.

“Get used to it. Once the word gets out that you’re my co-star in my latest movie, the media won’t be able to get enough of your dimples and your curls.”

They get all the ingredients they need to make chicken casserole and get back out. Even more young girls have gathered so Niall has to resort to signing several dozens of phone cases and purses before he can slide back into his Range Rover.

“Doesn’t it get exhausting?” Harry asks in earnest as they pull up to the driveway.

“It does. But there’s nothing I can do about it so I endure to the best I can. I used to be super claustrophobic so my first few red carpet events were hell for me. Got over it eventually or else I would have had to quit my job as an actor,” Niall jokes.

When they pull up to the driveway, Niall thanks Paul and invites him over for dinner. But Paul declines saying that he has a date with his wife and they say their goodbyes.

The actual cooking process is full of road bumps. Niall is useless at anything other than sticking things in the oven so Harry has to be very patient with him. Time flies by effortlessly and in the end, they procure themselves a very tasty meal of chicken casseroles and some salad.

“Found some vintage wine in the cellar,” Niall announces as he comes back up from the basement cellar. “I think either it was a gift from Louis, my manager, or the previous owner.”

“Perfect,” Harry smiles. “Put that on the table with some glasses and we’ll be ready.”

The dinner goes by smoothly. It doesn’t feel like a date at all and Niall finds himself opening up to Harry quickly. They chat about everything and before they know it, the clock is nearing midnight.

“I should get going,” Harry suggests as he stands up. “We have a call time of ten and I want to get my beauty sleep.”

“From what I see, you don’t need much help,” Niall smirks. “Pleasure having you over tonight, Harry.”

“Yeah same here. It’ll be so much fun working with you for the next three months or so.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Don’t do that!” Harry, as Ren, yells, slapping at the back of Niall’s hand. “You’re being to careless.”

Niall shrugs. “I know what I’m doing, Ren. So sit back and watch how the pro handles it.” He tweaks the blue wire as written in the script and then snips through the white wire that goes over top of the tangled mess of wires. Harry glances at his watch nervously as Niall continues to work on it.

Then, just as Niall is about to take a breather, an explosion goes off in the distant and Niall swears loudly.

“What happened?” Harry asks.

“I think someone on the other side overrode the sequence and set off the bomb. They are onto us, shit!”

“I really hate you,” Harry grits out.

“Aww, you love me,” Niall smirks. Then he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him away. “C’mon, let’s leave, preferably in one piece.”

“—and cut!” Liam calls out. “That was amazing, guys. Great work. Take five.”

“That was brill, Ni!” Harry says, the nickname slipping out naturally. “You really are so extraordinarily good at this how am I ever supposed to measure up to you? No one’s going to be paying attention to my character at this rate.”

Niall waves it off. “No, your character makes my character shine and plus, he’s got an interesting background story too. We’re both doing well so don’t worry.”

After five minutes and a donut, they go back to filming, this time the scene directly after the one they just shot. There will be a whole bunch of fake explosions going off so Niall and Harry have to run down the set in a specific way or else they’ll be running smack into the CGI explosions.

“And action!” Liam yells. Niall keeps holding onto Harry’s hand as they make an escape from the destructing lab. They have to duck and stuff a lot and each take requires tremendous amounts of energy since all they do is run. By the third take, Niall feels completely dehydrated and exhausted so he gulps down half the bottle of an energy drink.

“Okay, last one. This, time, we’ll be focusing in on your faces so make the expressions as realistic as possible. Scared but determined, got it?” Harry and Niall give him a thumbs-up. “Great. Ready, set, action!”

They run down the designated path and then at the end, an explosion goes off right next to them. Niall has to wrap himself around Harry and then hurl themselves out the door just in time for the entire building to collapse. In the next shot, Niall will be covered in blood makeup and unconscious.

“Excellent!’ Liam praises them. “We’ll move onto the location tomorrow. It’s currently minus fifteen in Edmonton so everyone pack their winter gear, got it? Great work today and let’s keep it up!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall decides that he doesn’t like Canadian winter all the much. First, he had to deal with the swarm of paparazzi as he exited the airport. Then, icy winds seemed to be slicing his skin open in the five second walk that he took to the cab. Of course, there was the walk to the building in front of which the next scene was to be shot. After that, they were set to film the first half of the movie that took place outside in the snow. Their costumes were lined with thin hot pads so that they wouldn’t freeze to death, to Niall’s relief.

The next scene they are about to film involves them running across a snowy hill and then rolling in it to dodge some gunshots. Niall personally isn’t looking forward to it since the ground in blanketed in at least two feet of snow but Harry looks very much like an excited puppy.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that you like the snow,” Niall grumbles.

“Love it. Why do you look so grumpy?”

Niall scowls. “I’m freezing me arse off. We’re gonna have so much fun rolling around in the snow. At least this stuff is insulated.”

As soon as Liam yells ‘ _action!’_ fake gunshot sounds erupt from every direction and Harry and Niall set off running. Again, they have to run in a very specific way along the markers so the CGI bullets won’t hit them in post-production. Then, right at the end, Niall and Harry jump off a small cliff and into a deep snow bank.

“Beautiful!” Liam calls out. “That was actually flawless, all done in one take. Let’s take ten to warm up and move onto the next scene everyone.”

Hot chocolate is served around and Niall spots Louis and Zayn snuggled up in a thick blanket off to the side. Harry returns with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and offers one to Niall. They huddle around a space heat with the crew and discuss the next scene. It’s one where they receive a call from their boss after being dropped off a plane—Niall is not looking forward to shooting the scene in which they’ll be jumping off the ‘plane’—and then set off to their mission.

They stand on their markers and when they get the cue, they start reciting their lines.

“Clover speaking,” Niall answers, making a shushing motion at Harry. “Yes. Okay. Understood.” He the looks at Harry with a grim expression. “We have to go dismantle a bomb. Let’s get going, shall we?”

“And cut! You really are good at this, Niall. Let’s move onto scene 24 now.”

 

 

The entire day of shooting goes smoothly. By the end, Niall is yearning for a hot bath and luckily, the hotel they are staying at has a 24/7 hot tub on the ground floor plus a Jacuzzi in the more expensive suites.

“Wanna hop in the hot tub together? There’s supposed to be a heated pool somewhere in the hotel,” Harry asks as he falls in step with Niall.

“Yeah sure.”

They grab their swimming short from their rooms and meet up at the lobby. The receptionist kindly points out the directions to the pool and they find it fairly easily. The pool has one hot tub and a pool with some lanes in it. Niall immediately makes a beeline for the hot tub and basks in the heat of it.

“Today went well, don’t you think?” Harry asks, sliding into the tub next to Niall.

“Yeah, I guess. I can do without all the snow and the cold but there’s nothing much I can do about it.”

“I like how they stuffed our costumes with the heating pads,” Harry muses. “So we are pretty much walking space heaters.”

“I wouldn’t go to that extent,” Niall laughs. “You were like a kid out there in between the takes, frolicking in the snow and all.”

“What can I say, I’ll always be a kid at heart,” Harry puts his hand over his heart.

“Weirdo,” Niall jokes. “How are you liking the filming so far? I feel like we’ve grown closer as friends that’ll help with the heavy emotional stuff we’ll have to shoot later.”

“Yeah. But I have a few doubts about the ending and that bit where Jax gets injured. There’s a point where they both come so close to confessing their feelings for each other, right? I feel like in that scene, we’ll be needing something stronger than just holding hands. At that point, we don’t even know if Jax will make it out alive. For all Ren knows, this is the last time that he can ever interact with Jax. He needs more reassurance than just a hand holding action.”

“Then what’s your input?”

“Maybe something like a peck on the lips. Cheek, even. I feel like we need something that trespasses into the area of a romantic relationship without it being overt, yeah?”

Niall considers it. That means that he’ll get to kiss Harry, and the thought of that is surprisingly pleasant.

He’ll just have to wait and see.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The abandoned basement set is so creepy and decrepit looking that it’s perfect for the mood. Harry’s talked to Liam about his ideas and Liam seemed enthusiastic about it. So now all Niall has to do is lie down on some moth-eaten blankets (faked, of course) and look like he might die any second. The blood makeup is exceptional and when Niall took a look in the mirror, he could believe that yeah, he was covered in real blood, not corn syrup and food colouring. Also, the bruises on his jaw and other scrapes and cuts made him look totally badass.

“Well that looks comfy,” Harry comments as Niall lies down on the makeshift ‘bed’.

“Yeah. So does kneeling on the concrete.”

“Shut up,” Harry punches Niall’s shoulder lightly.

“You don’t with the banter?” Liam asks from behind the camera. Niall and Harry nod in unison and receive a thumbs-up in return.

“Ready, and action!”

“Jax, please, you gotta stay still!” Harry urges in a panicked tone. “Don’t move while I go and get some snow to melt, yeah?”

“’Kay,” Niall croaks out. He stares off into the distance as the camera zooms out and then cuts back in just as Harry returns with some snow. He starts a fire and hangs a tin can over it with snow packed inside it. They the cut the scene and replace the tin with water so they can film the next one.

“Here,” Harry whispers, supporting Niall’s back as he helps Niall drink the water. “Feel better?”

Niall shrugs, and then winces. “Been better. Got the first-aid in your rucksack?”

“Of course.”

Harry digs through the first-aid kit until he finds a roll of bandages and antibiotic wipes. He cleans up Niall’s wounds carefully and then bandages up half his face. This is where it gets tricky for Niall. He has to convey the next series of intense emotions with pretty much just his eyes and body language. It’ll be a challenge for sure but nothing Niall can’t handle.

“If I don’t get better by the morning, I want you do leave me,” Niall says in a grim tone. “Our mission from the beginning has been to disarm the bomb and then report back to the headquarters so that we can receive our new identities and flee the continent for a while. You can’t do that at the speed they need us to with a person who might die any second. That’s why I need you to promise me this for me.”

Harry’s eyes start to glimmer with unshed tears as he starts his line. “I can’t do that! Not after all we’ve been through together! We’re a team, right? We stay together no matter what. I can’t let you go like some unwanted burden.”

“I _will_ be a burden to you though, and the last thing I want to be is something that will only drag you down. You need to abandon me if the situation ever calls for it. They trained us to be that way, too, remember? Don’t hold onto your emotions because they will only to weigh you down and tie you down to people and things that you can lose in the blink of an eye. We can’t do afford that mistake.”

Harry snatches Niall’s hand and places it on his racing heart. “Does _this_ feel like a mistake to you, Jax? Is it lying to you when it’s going crazy at the thought of losing you, the only person in the world that matters to me? My parents died before the age when I can recall them and the only person who has shown me a shred of kindness is you. No one knows me the way you do. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way and that’s why I’ll never let you go. I just can’t.”

“Ren don’t—” Niall is cut off when Harry leans forwards and presses his lips to Niall’s. It’s more than just a quick press of lips like they had thought. It’s desperate, passionate, and tragic and even more. Niall raises his hand slowly to tangle his fingers into Harry’s curls and holds him tightly to his chest as seconds tick by. He’s waiting for Liam to yell ‘cut!’ but it never comes. In the end, it’s Harry who has to break the kiss when he runs out of air.

“That was flawless!” Liam exclaims. “Sorry I didn’t cut you guys off, I thought that I had to let the kiss run its course rather than end prematurely. Absolutely beautiful! I don’t know how you did it but frankly, I don’t care. Perfect, everyone take ten!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Weeks pass by and they are finally onto the epilogue part of the movie where they get to spend a week in Bali to film. Niall’s packed his vests, shorts and snapbacks, all ready for the beach and the sun.

There are a few scenes still left to film and that’s the ones where Jax and Ren, now under the aliases of Keegan and Alec are living in some tropical part of the world for the time being. They are still friends, but there is more to that as well. Romantic tensions run high between them and it’s all resolved in the very last shot of the movie.

“I love this resort,” Liam announces as he turns up with a pineapple in his hand. There is a miniature umbrella and a straw sticking out of it and he looks very pleased with himself. “Everyone should try the sunrise pineapple later. It’s really brilliant. Okay, so Harry and Niall to the markers and every get ready to shoot now.”

They are sitting on chaises and chatting idly when the camera focuses on them.

“Sure, Jax, whatever makes you happy,” Harry laughs, nudging at Niall’s shoulder.

“Hey, my scar totally makes me look like a danger sexy older guy,” Niall protests.

“Mm hmm,” Harry hums. They wave over a server and each get the pineapple thing.

“This stuff is gold,” Niall comments, taking a big chug of the drink. “Good call.”

“Always do, don’t I?” Harry winks. “Said I’d never let you go and here we are.”

“Here we are.”

“Wanna go in the water?” Harry suggests.

“Sure.”

They finish their drinks and then walk towards the beach. They timed it so that now the sun is just beginning to rise.

“Beautiful, Niall breathes out, shielding his eyes from the glaring golden rays of the sun.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “Niall.” He grabs Niall’s hands and turns him around.

“What?”

“I don’t think I ever told you just how much you mean to me. Everything we’ve been put through, the feelings that have grown inside of me . . . I wish that we can spend the rest of our lives together somehow.”

Niall tightens his hands around Harry’s. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out. This is a new day, yeah? The start of the something new, something different.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes and Harry starts to lean down. The camera zooms in on them as the sun rises in the sky between them from far away.

“And cut! Brill work as always, both of you. That’s a wrap for the day, everyone. I can smell another Oscar in the near future, lads. Thank you and good night.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

After the film wraps up, Niall hardly has the time to see Harry. He’s been invited to all the fashion shows in London and he’s even walked a few shows like Mulberry, Dior and Burberry for old times’ sakes. He meets up with Karl and scores a photo shoot that will introduce a new line of his own label for the summer collection. Then he flies back to Ireland to see his family in Mullingar. Theo has grown so much and Greg and Denise are wanting a second child soon. They don’t ask him anything about his work, as per the unspoken rule, and Niall has the best few weeks off work. When it’s time to go, he cries a bit and then gets on the cab to the airport.

Back in LA, he is busy getting ready for the movie release. It’s set for a late August release so there’s a tonne of promo work to be done.

When he sees Harry for the first time in ages, it hits him like a brick wall. Harry’s hair has grown out so long that he has to pull it back in a proper ponytail and his smile is dazzling when he spots Niall.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in ages,” Harry greets cheerfully. “You been doing alright?”

“Yeah. It was fashion week all over and everyone wanted me there. You as well?” Harry nods.

“Can’t believe promo tours will be starting in a bit,” Harry enthuses. “We’re going to New York tomorrow, yeah?”

“As far as I know. I haven’t been to Manhattan in so long. Might go there if I can.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Harry asks.

“Not at all.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s the night of the premiere and Niall is dressed in a dark blue suit with no tie because the suit is tight enough as is. Harry looks debonair in a classic black and white tux with a bowtie. They get into the limousine and set off to the venue somewhere in LA. Loud screams filter in through the windows as they near the red carpet and Niall braces himself for the next few minutes.

He walks down carpet and signs dozens of film posters and other things that the crying fans might have. There’s a few interviews here and there and everyone seems to be focused on the action side of thing, utterly unaware of the subtle romance between Niall and Harry’s character that goes beyond the bounds of ‘bromance’.

After the viewing, Niall is literally flocked by interviewers, journalists, and photographers alike. Everyone wants to ask him the same question and thankfully, Paul steers him away from the throngs of people and to his car. They circle around Niall’s neighbourhood until they are one hundred percent sure that they aren’t being tailed before returning to Niall’s house. Niall thanks Paul for his hard work as always and then bids him good night.

Just as Niall thought he could finally get some shut-eye, someone knocks on his front door.

It’s Harry.

“Hey, what’s up?” Niall queries, surprised by the visit.

Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, he tackles Niall into a tight hug and then proceeds to kiss him deeply.

“I didn’t realise until we saw the movie how in love I am with you,” Harry confesses. “I’m in love with you, Niall Horan and I’m afraid there’s nothing you or I can do about it.”

Niall pulls him in again and kisses him to shut him up. He knows that Harry has a tendency to babble and this isn’t a good time for it. They somehow end up in Niall’s bedroom, clothes strewn all over the floor and loud sounds of rugged breaths and soft sounds of pleasure resound off the walls.

“God, I never thought I could feel this way again,” Niall groans as Harry kisses down his jawline and then his chest. “Love is tough to come by in this line of work.”

“You have me,” Harry promises. “Always.”

The night is burn with passion and the newly awakened feelings of love. Harry is so attentive whilst they make love and so in tune with Niall’s body. Niall is caught in throes of passions and lust as they make love all through the night and fall asleep in each other’s arms after a brief wiping-down.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall wakes to a tickling sensation on his chest and finds out that it’s Harry’s head laid on his chest. He kisses the top of Harry’s curls and then slides himself out of the bed gently as not to wake Harry.

The shower feels heavenly on his body and he is a bit sore from last night’s activities. Harry and he must have gone at it for hours, or that’s what it feels like for Niall’s tired body.

“Morning,” Harry’s gravelly voice whispers into his ear. Harry’s body is lined up tight to Niall’s back and he can clearly feel Harry’s morning wood.

“Mornin’. Need help with anything?”

Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, he rocks his hips slowly against Niall’s bum and the water eases the friction between their skins.

Thankfully, Niall keeps a small bottle of lube in the shower. He slathers their erections with the slippery stuff and then rubs them together. It’s still too early for either of the to hold back and it only takes a couple minutes for Niall to come all over Harry’s taut stomach with his head buried in Harry’s shoulder. Then, they take turns washing each in the shower.

Breakfast is a simple affair of French toasts and earl grey tea. They talk about all the little things and then laugh over the smallest things.

“What now, though?” Harry asks.

“Nothing. We’re in love and that’s all that matters, really. The world can deal with two more actors who happen to like dicks.”

“So eloquent,” Harry says fondly.

“Mm hmm. I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**_Seven years later_ **

 

“Jay, I told you not to run around in the kitchen!” Harry admonishes. The five-year-old looks back sheepishly and stops chasing Ren, their German shepherd pup who is three months old and as much of a troublemaker as Jay is.

Niall and Harry had gotten married six years ago and adopted Jay five years ago. They now live in Mullingar, away from the Hollywood craziness and occasionally taking an acting job here and there. Niall still gets cast in a lot of psychological thrillers and Harry is the go-to actor for romantic comedy types. Everyone still loves them and now all eyes are on Jay as she had just starred in a toddler’s collection for a famous designer a couple months back.

“Sorry, Papa,” Jay mumbles. There’s now a puddle of pancake mix on the floor and the little girl immediately rushes to help clean up. Niall is tasked with leashing up Ren for the morning walk/run around the neighbourhood today whilst Harry makes breakfast.

“Be back soon,” Niall says as he kisses Harry on his lips.

“Eww, Daddy!” Jay complains. “No gross displays of affection when my innocent eyes are around.”

“Sorry, princess,” Niall apologises. “Go get your jacket so we can go out for a run, yeah?”

“Yes sir!”

“You’re bloody amazing with kids,” Harry complains. “I dare say that we are ready for another kid in the near future.”

Niall grimaces. “We’ll have to convince Jay first. She won’t like it when she can’t be the centre of attention all the time.”

“We’ll manage. Somehow. Maybe if we bought her a pony she won’t care.”

Niall sighs. “Don’t remind me. Me mum actually wants me to buy Jay one and Theo is ganging up on me too. At this rate, both Theo and Jay will be gettin’ ponies for Christmas.”

“There’s a good husband,” Harry boops Niall’s nose affectionately. “Now go out there and walk Ren before he mows down the front door.”

“Of course. Love ya!”

“Love you too. Always.”

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
